1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft supply system of a loom whereby a weft is supplied in a form of a conical package.
2. Prior Art
In a modern textile factory many types of looms are employed. A weft to be used in these looms is supplied in the form of a conical package wound with a large amount of yarn; the package is installed and used on the loom. It is, therefore, desirable to use a weft supply system for automatically supplying of weft to a loom and for promoting good housekeeping around the loom.
As a prior-art weft supply system there has been known such a system that has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 1-317965, which operates an overhead traveling truck disposed for holding and carrying a package between the package supply station connected to a warehouse or other where packages are stored and a weft supply station located near the loom.
The prior-art weft supply system is suitable for supplying a single kind, or type, of weft to a number of looms, and therefore has a problem that it is difficult for the system to supply various kinds of packages to a number of looms.